Heimis
The home planet of the Raag, Heimis is divided into two main areas, the Surani, and the many clans’ Kuraima. Surani The Surani, ruled by the High Council, is a sacred territory in which no fighting is allowed. Members of the different clans meet here to barter and negotiate. This is where children are raised and where they live until they take part in the Culling, a trial of adulthood that allows them to demonstrate their worth and earn their place in one of the great clans. The Surani is located in the heart of the Crystal Abyss, deep within the frozen crust of Heimis, and extends over a vast area upon which several settlements can be found. Composed solely of elder females, who are more capable of restraining their violent nature than their male counterparts, the High Council is the highest form of government in raag society and it is in charge of ensuring the survival of the species. The members of the High Council are revered by the other raag as only the most powerful and capable females, those that have proven their worth as clan leaders or enginseers, are chosen by the High Council to join their ranks. Those females that enter the High Council will leave behind their families and their clans, and pledge their lives to the protection of their society. The rulings of the High Council are followed by every clan, and a clan that refuses to do so will be cast out and exterminated by the other clans. In spite of this, the High Council does not usually issue commands to the entire society, and their daily tasks revolve around the administration and organization of the Surani, the education of young raag, and the raising of the children. Kuraima The rest of the population will live in their clan’s Kuraima (the territory which they control and on which they can hunt and build), or aboard one of the space fortresses assigned to them. Most clans are ruled by a War Council composed of their strongest and most honorable warriors, although a few of them are ruled by other types of councils. Regardless of which council is the ultimate ruler of a clan, the High Council has veto power over them. The Cult is a secretive organization that holds the secrets to korian technology. They are ruled by the Shadow Council, which is made up of the most powerful and ambitious enginseers, who are feared and respected by all the other raag, although they are distrusted by many. Other councils seek their advice and guidance in most matters, and their suggestions carry weight even within the most distrusting War Councils. As members of the Surani, the Cult is tasked with the training of new enginseers. Only young raag that show the intellect needed to understand technology, and who have a strong connection with their God, will be chosen for this training (which lasts until they enter the Culling). Afterwards, they will be chosen by one of the clans, although they can leave when they wish to, or the Cult calls them back. While many of them will sever their bonds with the Cult and join their new clan as full members, others will go back to the Cult after serving their clan for a few years. This creates mistrust towards new members trained by the Cult, since their loyalty is unknown, and sometimes leads to violent encounters that must be solved by the War Council. On the other hand, those that pledge their loyalty to their new clan are given honorable positions within it, since their knowledge and counsel are extremely valuable. Category:Habitats Category:Raag Habitats